


Playing Pretend

by Garfakcy-Chan (Alice_on_Elm_Street)



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College, Deepthroating, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Role Reversal, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Garfakcy-Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto makes a comment and Midorikawa decides to take it to heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my fics from FF.net. This was a belated birthday present to Vera The Awesome. 
> 
> This was my first attempt at a lemon^_^ I hope I didn’t screw it up! Please tell me if there was something I could have done better. I really appreciate critique.

The sunlight streaming in through the gap between the curtains spread over the bed and the greenette sleeping in it. Midorikawa sighed and opened his eyes. He slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows and cast a look at the empty spot next to him then to the note on the bedside table. He reached over and picked it up, sleepily scanning over the contents.

 

**_Ryu-chan,_ **

**_I’m sorry I had to leave so early. Some CEO decided to change our meeting time at the last second and I really need his cooperation. Have a good day at school. Pick you up at noon for lunch?_ **

**_Hiroto_ **

 

Midorikawa smiled and slid out of the bed, Hiroto’s t-shirt hanging off his slim body. _‘I should start wearing my own pajamas.’_ The greenette thought absently. He flung the t-shirt to the floor (he’d pick it up later) and retreated to the shower. After quickly cleaning up, the boy pulled on a green tank top, black skinny jeans, and brown knee high boots. He tugged a large purple sweater on and headed down the stairs. He made a simple breakfast then grabbed his messenger bag and left.

 

Midorikawa walked briskly down the sidewalk, gnawing on the toast hanging out of his mouth while he tried to text Diam. He dropped down onto the bench when he reached the bus stop and leaned back against it, finishing off his toast. College was stressful. It had been a little more tolerable when Hiroto had been attending, but the older boy had graduated the year before and now ran the Kira Company. Midorikawa would be working for him but only when he graduated because Hiroto refused to let him hold a job while in school, wanting him to focus on his degree.

 

The 19 year old sighed as the bus pulled up and quickly boarded. He settled into a seat and looked out the window as the bus began to move. He and the redhead had begun dating during Midorikawa’s freshman year of high school. They’d then both attended the same college, though Hiroto had moved into an apartment during the redhead’s junior year, and then into a house during his senior year (the house being a gift from father). Hiroto had asked him to move in with him the day of the redhead’s graduation. By the next weekend, Midorikawa’s old apartment was gone and his belongings were now taking up space in Hiroto’s spare bedroom (the house had 3 bedrooms; one for him and Hiroto, one for guests, and one currently used to house random stuff).

 

Midorikawa smiled to himself and got up when the bus came to a stop, stepping off onto his college’s campus and heading off to his first class.

 

*~8~8~8~8~8~*

Midorikawa stood up from where he was seated on the edge of the fountain when a black sedan pulled up to the campus. A familiar redhead stepped out of the driver’s side and walked around to meet him, pulling the greenette to him and kissing him. The dark eyed boy giggled when he pulled away and pecked the older teen briefly on the lips again before wiggling out of his arms.

 

“Let’s go. I’m hungry.” The redhead nodded in agreement and opened the passenger side door for his lover and circling back to his own seat as he climbed in. When they were seated and secured, Hiroto pulled away from the curb and sped off down the road.

 

Minutes later, the 2 were seated in a small café down the road from the college, a shop frequented by many college students and the couple in question. The two gave their orders to the waitress and Midorikawa giggled when he felt Hiroto trap one of his ankles with his own. “What are you doing?” he laughed, trying to squirm his foot free. Hiroto just smirked and gripped him tighter. When he failed to free himself, Midorikawa pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Hiroto chuckled a little to himself. Sometimes he found it hard to believe the boy had ever been the hardcore captain of Gemini Storm, Reize. Their personalities were different in every way. Where Reize was tough, Midorikawa was soft. Where Reize was mean, Midorikawa had the habit of being too nice. They were extreme opposites in behavior and personality. Both were sexy as hell, of course, but total opposites. He could only imagine how different they would be in…

 

“What’s that look for?” Midorikawa deadpanned, noting the redhead’s spacy look, as well as the puddle of drool forming on the table. Hiroto snapped out of his thoughts and looked across the table at his curious lover. The redhead flushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. “Oh, well…I was just thinking about something is all…”

 

“What were you thinking about?” the greenette pushed, wondering why Hiroto was suddenly so flustered. The redhead laughed a little nervously. “Well…I was thinking about the difference in personalities between you and Reize and I kind of started wondering about what Reize would be like in bed…” Hiroto looked away when he finished, scratching at his cheek lightly. Midorikawa blinked a couple times. Reize…he hadn’t heard that name in a very long time…but what had possessed Hiroto to bring him up?

 

The greenette blushed instantly when he fully registered the redhead’s words and quickly leaned over the table to smack him upside the head.

 

*~8~8~8~8~8~*

 

“You didn’t need to hit me so hard. Come on, talk to me.” Hiroto groaned as he drove his lover back to his college, one hand on the steering wheel and the other rubbing the side of his still smarting head. Midorikawa huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, still blushing from Hiroto’s earlier comment. The greenette had refused to speak for the rest of their meal.

 

“You were being a pervert! And right in the middle of the restaurant!” He countered. Hiroto sighed and placed his other hand back on the wheel as he pulled up and parked in front of the college. He turned to regard the former Gemini Storm captain. “You’re right. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you. Forgive me?” Hiroto gave the younger boy his best ‘puppy dog eyes’ impression. Midorikawa glared for a minute but finally sighed and let his arms drop into his lap.

 

“Fine. You’re lucky I love you.” Hiroto beamed and leaned over to peck his lover on the cheek. Midorikawa giggled and Hiroto moved to his lips, resting a hand on the back of his head and sliding an arm around his waist. The greenette wrapped his arms around the redhead’s neck and kissed back, basking in his lover’s embrace.

 

After a bit, Midorikawa broke the kiss. “I have class soon. I’ll see you tonight?” Hiroto nodded and quickly kissed him again before the younger boy opened the car door and slid out. “I don’t need to work late tonight so I’ll be home for dinner.” The greenette smiled.

 

“I’ll be sure to make something special then.” He said, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend again before waving goodbye and walking into the campus.

 

*~8~8~8~8~8~*

 

Hiroto sighed in relief when he finally pulled into his home’s driveway. He hated dealing with fussy clients, like the ones he had been dealing with all day. Now, he just wanted a cold drink, a warm bed, and a certain dark-eyed greenette. The redhead smiled a little to himself and stepped out of the car. He could hear music coming from the radio (Martina Mcbride’s ‘Independence Day’) floating from the window as he reached the porch steps and a voice singing along with it. He pushed the door open and kicked his shoes off before walking into the living room, tossing his suit jacket over the back of the couch, and then moved to lean on the door frame of the kitchen. He smirked at the site in front of him.

 

Midorikawa was dancing around the kitchen, singing along to the song on the radio, totally oblivious to his lover’s arrival. He was wearing the apron Hiroto had bought him as a ‘housewarming’ present (the greenette had smacked him when he had opened the white and pink frilly ‘monstrosity’) and mixing a salad in a bowl. Hiroto watched him for a moment before darting forward to slip the bowl from the younger boy’s hands and place it on the counter as he swept the boy into his arms and spun him around.

 

Midorikawa laughed and threw his arms around his neck. They stopped dancing to kiss and Hiroto pulled back to nuzzle his nose. Midorikawa smiled and hugged his lover tightly. “When did you get home? I didn’t even hear you come in.”

 

“Just now. I heard you singing and thought I’d surprise you.” Midorikawa giggled and slipped out of Hiroto’s embrace, walking back to the stove. “I’m almost done with dinner. Can you feed Sonya?” Hiroto nodded and moved to grab the cat food out of the pantry. He’d barely so much as opened the can when a Russian Blue appeared at his feet, watching him expectantly. The redhead rubbed her head affectionately and emptied the contents of the can into her bowl, which she quickly attacked. The cat had been a gift from Gazel when Midorikawa moved in, one of his friends cat’s having had a litter of kittens 3 months before. Midorikawa loved the animal to pieces and Hiroto liked knowing that the greenette had some form of company when he had to work late.

 

After dumping the empty can into the sink, the redhead walked to where his lover was setting the table, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Midorikawa made a noise of surprise then laughed. Hiroto settled his chin on the younger boy’s shoulder. “So what are we having?”

 

“Pasta. I felt like making Italian.” Hiroto made a noise of approval and nuzzled the boy’s neck. “I’d much rather eat you.” Midorikawa rolled his eyes and slipped away from the older boy. “Maybe later. You don’t get dessert before dinner.” The greenette winked and Hiroto growled playfully.

 

Dinner was served soon after and the couple ate and talked about their days and then curled up on the couch to watch a movie. As the ending credits started playing, Midorikawa stretched and hopped onto his feet. “I’m going to take a shower then go to sleep.”

 

Hiroto nodded and picked up the remote. “I’ll check the news for a bit then I’ll join you.” The greenette nodded and knelt on the couch for a second to kiss his lover on the cheek then disappeared up the stairs. Hiroto watched him go then turned back to the TV. After scanning through the different news channels and finding nothing but boring nonsense, the redhead turned off the TV and climbed the steps to his and Midorikawa’s bedroom, hooking a finger in his tie to loosen it as he walked. He pushed open the first door at the top of the stars and stepped in. He reached over and flicked the light switch to brighten the near pitch black room.

 

Nothing happened.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Hiroto flicked the switch a couple more times but still nothing changed. He scanned the room but found nothing out of place in the quiet room. Hiroto blinked. It was too quiet. Hadn’t Midorikawa said he was going to take a shower? He couldn’t hear the water running and the light in the bathroom was off.

 

“Ryuuji?” he called. When he didn’t receive any response from his lover, Hiroto took a cautious step forward, listening just as carefully. The lights were on in the rest of the house, so this wasn’t some kind of power outage…

 

“Hiroto?” Hiroto jumped when he heard his lover quietly say his name and again when the door shut. Now the only light was from the moon beams coming through the window. He gasped when arms circled his waist from behind and his lover pressed his face into his back.

 

“Ryuuji?” he tried again.

 

“Mm?”

 

“T-The lights aren’t working…”

 

“I know that.”

 

Hiroto opened his mouth to respond, but gasped when the greenette’s hand suddenly found his crotch and squeezed. “Ryuuji!” W-what are you doing?!”

 

“You said you wanted to know what sex with Reize would be like.”

 

Hiroto gasped when his lover released him and spun him around before pushing him to sit down on the bed. Hands planted themselves on either side of his hips and the greenette’s face moved in front of his own, a slim hand coming up to pull his glasses away from his face and set them aside.. “So sit back and relax.” He said quietly and kissed him.

 

Hiroto was too stunned at first to do anything but soon began to kiss back, bringing a hand to Midorikawa’s head and another around his waist as the younger boy straddled his lap. The greenette finished Hiroto’s half-done job of undoing the tie and threw it somewhere behind him and wrapped his arms around the redhead’s neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss but abruptly breaking away when Hiroto tried to slide a hand up his shirt. “No touching.” He said firmly, grabbing Hiroto’s wrists and pinning them at his sides before releasing him and sliding off his lap.

 

Hiroto blinked a couple times in the darkness, still barely able to make out his boyfriend. Midorikawa dropped to his knees in front of the redhead, taking a second to pull off Hiroto’s socks before reaching up. Hiroto jumped when the hand on his crotch returned and pulled the zipper down slowly. He hissed softly when he felt the greenette’s hand brush against him before delving into his boxers.

 

Midorikawa bit his lip slightly as he slid his hand over his lover’s member at an almost agonizingly slow pace. He wasn’t used to being this forceful, but he needed to adapt to the personality he created for Reize. And Reize wasn’t the type to roll over and beg like a bitch in heat.

 

Hiroto moaned softly when the younger teen’s breath ghosted over his cock before he completely took him in. The redhead sucked in a breath as the wet warmth engulfed the head, causing a shiver to run up his spine. They didn’t usually do this. If anything, Hiroto would suck off Midorikawa. This sudden dominance coming from the sweet greenette was strange…and exciting.

 

Hiroto panted heavily and gripped the sheets of the bed in one hand, the other going to the back of the younger boy’s head. He clenched the green strands tightly, trying to push him down a little more but the former Gemini Storm captain resisted. Midorikawa reached up and pulled Hiroto’s hand from his hair and moved it back to the bed. Hiroto groaned when his lover released him and gave him a look.

 

“I said ‘No touching’.” He repeated. Hiroto bit his lip but nodded, twisting the sheets under his hands. Midorikawa finally looked away and resumed his work, dragging his tongue from the base to the tip before engulfing him completely. Hiroto gasped when he felt his cock bump the back of Midorikawa’s throat. He had no idea his lover could do this.

 

Midorikawa continued to suck his lover, listening to the sounds Hiroto made as he tried to restrain himself from taking the greenette right there and then. He looked hot, even more so than usual. The usual innocence he always maintained in even the naughtiest situations was completely thrown out the window, replaced by the headstrong and confident nature Reize had always bore. The redhead hissed when Midorikawa pulled away, the cool air sending a shiver down the now-hard member and up his spine.

 

 The former Gemini Storm captain stood up and kissed him again, his slim hands easily undoing the buttons on Hiroto’s dress shirt and slid the garment off the older boy’s shoulders, tossing it away when he managed to get it free. He then broke the kiss and shoved Hiroto’s shoulders back. Hiroto, even in his lust induced haze, managed to get the hint and shifted to the center of the bed and laid down.

 

Hiroto groaned when Midorikawa climbed above him, placing his hands on either side of the former Gaia captain’s head. The greenette looked heavenly with the moonlight cast over him, wearing only a white t-shirt and short black shorts, his long hair falling around his shoulders in waves. The younger boy then pushed up onto his knees and reached down and hooked his thumbs into the waist band of his shorts. Hiroto clenched the bed sheets as hard as he could, fighting to keep from touching the beautiful boy above him. He’d never been denied that pleasure before and as exciting as this experience was, he wasn’t sure he could do it again.

 

Midorikawa brought his shorts to his knees and shifted so he was above Hiroto’s stomach. He reached over his lover to open the drawer and pull out a slim tube the redhead easily recognized. The dark eyed boy pushed the tube into his hand. “Do it.” It was a command, not a request. Hiroto didn’t care, simply being grateful for the chance to touch the greenette. He quickly uncapped the tube and spread the slick liquid over his fingers before the redhead reached between the younger boy’s legs. Midorikawa gasped and blushed when the first finger entered him and wiggled around as it pushed its way into his body. Hiroto smirked. He could take charge for a little while.

 

The redhead used his other hand to pull the hem of the other boy’s t-shirt up and coax it into his mouth. The greenette hesitantly complied and bit down on the fabric. Hiroto smirked again and slid his hand down the other’s chest; stopping to tweak is right nipple lightly, drawing a little noise from his lover.

 

Midorikawa shuddered when Hiroto pushed another finger into him and started moving them around, scissoring and searching inside of him. Midorikawa bit down hard on his shirt and nearly squealed when Hiroto finally found that bundle of nerves inside of him and pressed against it hard. Hiroto finally slid a third slick digit in and pumped them in and out of the dark eyed boy, using his other hand to lightly abuse his nipples. The greenette clenched and unclenched his hands a few times to will his control back into place and firmly pulled himself off his lover and away from his gasping hands.

 

“Enough.” He panted, letting his shirt drop back to his chest. He shifted back to hover above Hiroto’s abdomen. The dark eyed boy took Hiroto’s member in his hand and guided it to his entrance. He gasped as he sank down onto it, feeling it fill him completely. Hiroto groaned loudly as he felt the warm moist heat surround him. Midorikawa sighed when their hips fully connected and placed his hands on either side of Hiroto’s head.

 

The redhead gave him a smile and placed a hand behind his head, pulling him down for a kiss. Midorikawa relaxed into that kiss as he adjusted to the invasion and began to move his hips a little. Hiroto moved to grip the younger boy’s hip with one hand and carefully guided him as he pulled almost completely off the redhead then pushed back down. The green eyed boy beneath him gasped and broke the kiss when his lover began to pick up the pace and Midorikawa rose up again and began to fully ride the older boy.

 

Hiroto moaned softly as he watched his lover above him, heavily flushed with his head thrown back and mouth wide open in a silent cry. This was an entirely new view to him since they’d never tried this position before and he had to say the view was mind blowing. Midorikawa gasped when he felt Hiroto’s hand wrap around his neglected member and start to pump him.

 

“Ah…ah! H-Hiroto…!” Midorikawa moaned out the older boy’s name, locking eyes with his lover. He was so close. Midorikawa yelped when the green eyed boy suddenly swapped their position and grabbed his wrists, pinning them next to his head. When the greenette gave him a shocked expression, Hiroto smirked. “If you get to play pretend, so do I.”

 

Before the former Gemini Storm captain could question what he meant, Hiroto pulled the younger boy’s legs over his shoulders and began thrusting at a fast pace, pounding directly against his prostate. Midorikawa cried out and threw back his head, arching his back almost painfully. Hiroto reached between them and gripped Midorikawa’s member and pumped him hard, making the dark eyed boy twist around under him, desperate for release.

 

Midorikawa finally cried out when he felt heat coiling in his abdomen and white filled his vision as he came over his and Hiroto’s stomachs. Hiroto hissed when he felt the greenette tighten around him and came deep inside the tight passage.

 

Hiroto panted heavily as he slowly pulled out of the smaller boy and laid down beside him. Hiroto smiled as the greenette snuggled up to his side, back in full-blown Midorikawa-mode. The redhead shifted onto his side to wrap his arms around the dark eyed boy, nuzzling his nose affectionately.

 

“That was incredible.” He breathed. Midorikawa blushed prettily and smiled. “You put the thought in my head and I wanted to try it. You usually do all the work; I wanted to see what the turn-around would be like. I’ve never been in charge before.” Hiroto chuckled.

 

“I’ll have to let you be in charge more often then but I have to ask. Where the hell did you learn to deep throat like that?” Hiroto panted. Midorikawa blushed again and began to fiddle with the edge of his shirt. “I don’t have a gag reflex.” He mumbled. Hiroto laughed quietly then reached over to rest a hand on the greenette’s cheek and kissed him.

 

“You’re amazing.” He said, gently stroking his lover’s cheek. Midorikawa leaned into the touch and sighed softly, smiling contentedly. Hiroto leaned over and kissed him again. He tightened his hold on the younger boy and Midorikawa wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck. Hiroto brought his hand back to his lover’s face when they broke away.

 

“I love you.” He whispered as he rubbed circles on the other’s cheek with his thumb. The sleepy greenette smiled and reached up to grip Hiroto’s hand. “I love you too.”


End file.
